Yaqut
Yaqut (ヤクート, Yakūto) is a Fanalis and a member of the Reim Empire's Fanalis Corps. Appearance Yaqut is a tall, well-built man of shoulder-length, red hair and red eyes, similarly to all Fanalis. He has a piercing under his lip like most Fanalis. He wears a metal breast plate, a shoulder plate, a metal kilt and skin guards. Personality Yaqut's dream is to meet a rich noble lady and become a gold-digging Fanalis.Volume 18's Extra Comic History Like the other Fanalis, it is likely that Yaqut was once a slave until Muu Alexius came and freed him. Plot Magnostadt Arc Yaqut enters a room with the rest of the Fanalis Corps, where Scheherazade, Nerva Julius Caluades and Ignatius Alexius are talking about going to war with Magnostadt. When Lo'lo' scares Nerva, Yaqut smiles.Night 166, Pages 14-16 On their way to Magnostadt, when Lo'lo' accidentally hits Muu Alexius, Yaqut comments that the Captain was sent flying again.Night 167, Page 17 During the war against Magnostadt, the Fanalis Corps appear to stop the magic weapon, which is causing genocide. Yaqut shows a very scary expression.Night 170, Pages 16-18 Yaqut participates in the battle against the Magicians of Magnostadt. As Muu defeats Titus Alexius and Aladdin, Yaqut looks serious.Night 171, Pages 13, 15-17 When the rest of the magician come to aid Aladdin and Titus, Yaqut fights alongside Razol. She comments that Magicians' single attack are weak and they cannot even scratch them and Yaqut suggests trying to get to the barrier without being attacked. Some time later, he questions the Magicians' movements, who only fire attacks without hitting anyone.Night 172, Pages 2, 10 When many of the Fanalis are overtaken by water diverted from a river and subsequently electrocuted by the Magnostadt magicians, Muu leaves the defeated Fanalis in the care of Yaqut and Razol. Both of them join the battle soon after.Night 173, Page 3, 13 He is a bit injured after Aladdin's interference with his Magic, Ugo. He participates in the battle against him.Night 174, Pages 7, 10, 13 When Muu's Djinn Equip vanishes, Yaqut and the others come to where their captain is. Yaqut notes that the captain and Lo'lo' are out of Magoi and Razol asks what should they do now. Then, Scheherazade appears, much to everyone's surprise, and they bow towards her, but he and Razol wonder how Scheherazade suddenly showed up here.Night 177, Pages 1-4 When Scheherazade decides that she will also fight against the Black Djinn, the Fanalis Corps say that they will remain there and help her. Yaqut is smiling.Night 183, Page 17 Second Balbadd Arc Abilities Enhanced Physical Strength: As a Fanalis, Yaqut is very strong. Enhanced Speed: As a Fanalis, Yaqut was born with exceptional speed. Enhanced Senses: As a Fanalis, Yaqut maybe has superior hearing and smelling. Battles/Events Relationships Razol They are often seen together. Trivia *Yāqūt (ياقوت) is an Arabic name, meaning Ruby (as well as other similar gemstones). *His favorite type of women are mature women.Volume 20's Extra Comic References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fanalis Category:Fanalis Corps Category:Reim Empire Category:Dark Continent